<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>飛蛾撲火 by Sitakke (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997145">飛蛾撲火</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sitakke'>Sitakke (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Manga, F/F, Fire As A Metaphor For Love, Ghosts, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Requited Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sitakke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>由<a href="https://bbs.yamibo.com/space-uid-293727.html">Sitakke</a>翻译</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kushana/Nausicaä</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>飛蛾撲火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313245">moths to the flame (don't let yourself burn)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodswolf/pseuds/Woodswolf">Woodswolf</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>感谢<a href="https://bbs.yamibo.com/space-uid-293727.html">Chan / Sitakke</a>的翻译！</p><p>
  <a href="https://bbs.yamibo.com/thread-505500-1-1.html">在百合會议上阅读！</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>